dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cissy Sinclair-Fleming
Frances "Cissy" Grace Sinclair-Fleming is the youngest child born to model, actress, and poet Cassandra Sinclair and gang member FG Joiner but is the legal daughter of controversial journalist Harrison Fleming, through her mother she is the sister to Charles (whom was given up at birth) and Jolene and through her father she is the sister to David, Patrick, and Will. Cissy never got to know the man whom she though was her dad as the death of her mother's marriage to Harrison and that fact she was born two years after there divorce was finalized. She had a very close relationship with her mother until her death were she was raised by her grandmother. She went her sister mysterious went into a mental hospital she decided to go to her mother's hometown of to investigate both her sister's life. Background Early life Cissy was born Frances Grace Sinclair-Fleming on in Siena, Tuscany, Italy and live there for the first year of her life, is the second and youngest daughter Cassandra Sinclair whom was their with her older daughter Jolene Elizabeth who was two years older then her newborn sister. They lived in villa of her good friends the French writer, artist and art gallery owner Arsène Beauchêne whom has more of a fatherly figure then either fathers in her life. Storyline Cissy Fleming/Storyline Personality Appearance Cissy is described as "beautiful", having titian hair and breath taking amber eyes like a strong black cat, when she gets angry her iris silt resembling a rabid cats eye which is both terrifying and sensual according to Sebastian and Boomer. Relationships Etymology * Frances is the feminine form of Francis is the English form of the Late Latin name Franciscus which meant "Frenchman", ultimately from the Germanic tribe of the Franks, who were named for a type of spear that they used. * Grace is from the English word grace, which ultimately derives from Latin gratia. This was one of the virtue names created in the 17th century by the Puritans. The actress Grace Kelly (1929-1982) was a famous bearer. * Fleming is a surname given to a person who was a Fleming, that is a person who was from Flanders in the Netherlands. And Flauders is from Middle Dutch Vlander, from a Germanic root meaning "waterlogged", referring to the marshy landscape of Flanders. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are ** Cissy's favorite foods are chicken and waffles, cornbread, lemon drops, and chocolate truffle; while her least favorite foods are Ambrosia salad. ** Cissy's favorite drinks are malt milkshakes and Bundaberg brewed drinks. ** Her pastimes are ** Her favorite animals are ** Her favorite flowers are ** Cissy can sleep up to ** Her average bath time is ** Her favorite artists are * Frances comes from the song "Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" by the band Nirvana. * Where as her middle name Grace comes from the Actress Grace Kelly. * She was born August 13, the same day as Alfred Hitchcock. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Sinclair family Category:Fleming family Category:Joiner family